


Mind over Matter

by goodbothtimes



Series: Missed Calls [23]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbothtimes/pseuds/goodbothtimes





	Mind over Matter

Link kept his eyes closed trying not to smile as he began waking up, hearing Rhett’s insistent whispering. Realizing at last that he wasn’t dreaming.

“Are you awake? Sir. Are you?”

Rhett was leaning back into his chest heavily, trying to look over his shoulder without disturbing Link too much. Which was a little bit counter-intuitive since he was actively trying to wake him up after all. Whispering loudly again. “Sir. Link. Sir. Are you awake?” 

Link leaned into him and kissed his shoulder. “Yes, Rhett,” he murmured quietly. His voice hoarse from no use for the last few hours. “I am now.”

“Oh. I didn’t mean to wake you, Sir.” 

Link laughed silently, moving them both slightly. “Ah huh. What’s up, lil’ spoon?”

Link opened his eyes and then tried to open them again when it was still completely black. He frowned, confused. Mild annoyance passed through him before he registered the warmth of his best friend against the length of his body, remembered the activities of the weekend and decided it wasn’t so bad being awake for now.

“I uh, I was wondering if I could talk to you.” 

Link blinked, rolling his eyes. “Uh. Well. I am awake. ‘Bout anything in particular?” 

“Kinda.” 

Rhett moved to his back as awkwardly as humanly possible, or so it seemed to Link. He shifted back a little to give him some more room to arrange himself and leaned over to switch on the lamp. Low light filled the room bringing Rhett’s anxious expression into focus.

“Baby?” Link asked, all annoyance forgotten. “Are you alright?” 

“Yes, Sir. I uh…” 

“Link’s fine, Rhett.”

“No. Sir, I uh. I wanna talk to you.” 

Link raised his eyebrows and propped himself up against the headboard and ran his fingers through Rhett’s hair as the other man turned towards him and looked up like a little boy lost.

“Sir. I um,” he started.

“Here, come here.” Link held out his arm and Rhett moved closer, lying his head on his chest heavily, his arm resting low over his hips, sighing softly as Link held him tightly.

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t really know. I just woke up kinda freaking out and I thought that you were gone.” 

“I’m right here, Rhett.” he ran his hand over Rhett’s back firmly.

“Sir?” 

“Hmm.” 

“Well, it got me thinking. I’m not wanting to see anyone else.” 

Link was quiet a moment, his hand still moving over the expanse of Rhett’s back without pausing, the muscles tense beneath his fingers.

“Rhett, I...” 

“I know,” Rhett cut in quickly, not wanting to hear it all again, “I just. I am not going to be seeing anyone else. If, ah. You aren’t there too. I can decide that can’t I? I mean, I haven’t seen anyone since...uh….you know, this all started,” he said softly, moving his hand over Link’s bare chest, letting his fingers comb his chest hair gently as he continued, “It just seems dumb now to pretend otherwise.” 

“Ok, Rhett. But, you don’t know.” He cleared his throat. “I’m not making any promises here, but. I’m not all that interested in doing stuff without you either. At the moment.” 

“Really?” 

“Don’t get all excited. Please. I’m not saying I’m not gonna end up fucking some random person for the fun of it in a couple of days. I just, well, I haven’t recently. And when I think about it… You’re always with me.” Link rested his hand on top of Rhett’s, relaxing enough so Rhett could continue caressing his chest. “Please, don’t get, I dunno, uh, if I do end up. It’s not about you, Rhett. I’m…” he trailed off, not really sure what he was trying to say, only that he probably should have kept quiet. He was only setting himself up to fail. Because as soon as he had said he didn’t want to, part of him did.

“Sir?”

“Yes, Rhett.” 

Rhett looked up at him, propping himself on his elbow, shuffling further up the bed, his eyes dropping to Link’s lips. He smiled shyly and looked back at Link’s eyes, steady on his. Open and relaxed. Or half asleep. Rhett was going with relaxed for now. 

“Can I kiss you?” 

“Yes, you may.” 

Link let Rhett come to him, keeping his head against the headboard, feeling his beard tickling his skin, as he moved painfully slowly towards him, his lips surprisingly soft when they finally pressed to his own. The shiver of passion that ran through him not easing the more times he kissed him. It was always like the very first time again. And again. And again. He moaned softly, his hands moving over Rhett’s back, pulling him harder against him, encouraging him to deepen the kiss.

“Sir. Are you, uh, tired?” 

Link smiled against his mouth. “Yes.” Rhett’s hand hot against his chest.

“Really?” Rhett asked without trying to disguise his disappointment.

“Whatcha want, baby?”

“I want you, Sir. Inside me.” 

Link swallowed, feeling his body awakening, at least in theory.

“Hmm,” he shook his head in a mock regret. “I’d really like to ah, help a man out. But ya know, I’m mighty tired right now, honey.” 

“Can I try wake you up a bit, Sir?”

Link smiled slowly. “You can try. But don’t feel bad if I fall asleep. It’s not you, it’s me.” 

Rhett grinned, “Thank you, Sir. You just relax. Just ignore me.” he kissed him again, sucking on Link’s tongue before kissing his neck gently, listening as Link’s breathing became a little heavier, the occasional soft moan mixed in, his hands still running over Rhett’s back. 

“Straddle me, baby.” Link murmured into Rhett’s hair, guiding him with light pressure from his hand that had moved to Rhett’s waist, unable to stop himself from directing him even when he was meant to be being passive.

Rhett kissed his mouth again, much less gently as he settled over Link’s thighs. “Sir,” he whispered, his breath hot against his ear, sending shivers through him again. “I wanna suck your cock. Make you hard for me, Sir. Can I?” 

“Mmm, you can try, honey. As I said...I…” said Link, working hard at appearing cool calm and unaffected. As time went on Rhett’s words churned around in his mind. Link trying to reduce their impact the bigger they became. He was in no space to process any of this. He had an idea he was meant to be feeling happy. But all he felt was a simmering kind of panic and anger. So he kept his mind as empty as he could. Not wanting to be a complete asshole after Rhett’s disclosure. Not understanding himself at all.

“Yes, Sir. I know. You’re very tired.” Rhett smiled sliding further down Link’s legs, kissing along his collarbone, letting his tongue trace along the prominent bone, kissing and sucking firmly, moving further down, kissing down his chest and stomach, feeling Link’s hands moving further up his back the lower he went.

He moved further down the bed, bypassing his goal for a moment, kissing his thighs instead, licking slowly back up his inner thigh, before taking him into his mouth. Loving that he wasn’t fully aroused yet. Loving the feel of him semi-hard against his tongue. Link moaned quietly, his hands moving from Rhett's shoulders to the sides of his head, relaxed not influencing Rhett's movements at all.

He closed his eyes, enjoying the warmth of Rhett’s mouth on him, the small sounds he was making without realising he was doing so, and the softness of his beard against his palms. He thought he might be able to get used to this.

“Good boy, Rhett. That feels really nice,” Eternally grateful his mind had allowed him to be in the moment.

“Mmmm.” he stopped a moment and looked up at Link, “You still awake, Sir?” 

“Less chat, honey.” he said quietly, his hand moving to Rhett’s hair, guiding him down. 

Rhett smiled lowering his head again. Kissing his shaft before taking him into his mouth again, sucking on him harder than before.

“That’s very nice, Rhett. I might be a little bit awake.” 

“Feels more like a lot awake, Sir.”

 

The following afternoon Link sat quietly at the table in the meeting room. Remembering the warmth of him against his body as he’d fucked him slowly, losing track of all time. Edging over and over until one of them had coughed, jolting them both, and it was all it had taken for frenzied need to take over the restraint, leaving them a tangled mess, breathing much heavier than probably advisable at their age, groaning into the night before falling asleep smiling.

And now, Rhett's presence was the only thing he could focus on. The only thing keeping him in the room. He watched his hands playing with the pages in front of him. Pages that made little sense to him. Rhett, fortunately, seemed much more on board with the conversation, allowing Link to relax and go with the flow.

He listened to the sounds of others voices without trying to decipher the specific words. He let his hand move from his own thigh to the side of Rhett's leg. Solid and reassuring. Rhett's large fingers brushing over his gently.

Link smiled as subtly as he could. He wanted to kiss him. But he would wait. They would both wait. Thirty years were good preparation for such things. The thought weighing heavy on him today.

His eyes flicked over their work colleagues, coming to rest on Stevie's smiling face. He nodded very slightly, acknowledging her unspoken approval.

He didn't want to be at work today. At all. He wanted to be spending the day with Rhett, talking about all the things he had been too, well let's be honest, too scared to tell him. Convinced that his lifestyle and needs would freak Rhett out. Push him away. 

But everything he had thrown at him, Rhett had met and excelled at. Throwing down his own challenges from time to time. Link was starting to struggle at finding anything he could test him with, that he would actually want him to pass. And the only thing that was left was terrifying to him.

His entire life had had a mantra of sorts, chanted throughout every experience they had ever shared. That had stopped him ever taking the risk. Because he had always loved Rhett. Had always wanted him. Innocently, as a child. His very best friend, protecting and loving him. The only stability for him in a time of such uncertainty. 

And yes, less innocently as they grew up, as he and Rhett matured, and he had realized how he felt with the entire weight of him pressing him to the ground. How his heart raced. Feeling completely safe and utterly out of control at the same time. Protected and at risk. And he had craved both.

So the constant muttering, "He doesn't really know you. He could never really love you. You have no right to want this." that he had repeated over and over and over, had helped him keep his sanity and his best friend, but at what cost?

No matter how many times he had nearly fallen into him, onto him, dragged him to the ground with him, the truth of himself, and his assumptions of Rhett had kept him safe.

Hadn't they?

But they had also kept him separate and alone. Living a whole other life Rhett hadn’t been a part of. 

And now what was he left with?

He sat up in his chair, straightening all the pages. Squaring them away as he cleared his throat quietly. Part of him felt like dancing. Celebrating. A bigger part felt like screaming. Instead of seeing the peace of the last weeks, all he could see was the longing and pain of the years that stretched back behind them that he would never have back. 

He glanced quickly at the giant beside him. Remembering his quiet hesitant words of the night before.

Rhett's hand came to rest on his thigh, squeezing gently, attuned to Link’s shift in mood, a smile in his quick glance as he continued talking about goodness knows what. 

Link was finding it a bit hard to breathe. He could feel a panic attack beginning and building slowly, the longer he sat. The more he allowed himself to think. Step by small step he had brought Rhett with him. Guided him to his truth and beyond. Slowly slowly. Being so very careful, but still he had been sure that at some point Rhett would stop and look at him as he had feared all along, pushing him away. That he would justify Link’s years of fear and silence.   
But he hadn't, and Link had to admit now, that he didn't think he ever actually would. Not on those grounds. 

He had been somewhat flippant the night before after Rhett had told him he didn’t want to be seeing anyone else. Acknowledging that he wanted only him. It was easier to be a smartass than to really hear and feel. To joke around, pretending he was doing Rhett some kind of favor. Tolerating his touch. But, Link had shown him how he felt with every kiss and touch and quiet word they had whispered to one another in the dark as they moved against and with each other. And Rhett was no idiot.

Link picked up his phone and messaged him quickly, unable to wait until they could talk properly.

"You can open the envelope." 

He heard Rhett's phone vibrate next to him and sent another message.

"Four weeks. I will switch. For 12 hrs."

He paused again after hitting send. Trying to keep his heart steady, his hands from shaking.

"I can't do this without a fight. Fight back, Rhett."

He waited again. Trying to find the words. Wanting Rhett to understand.

"I can’t make it easy for you. Or me. Don’t give in. I need this. Just once."

He sent the message and stood slowly, his hand trembling, resting on Rhett's shoulder.

"I have a headache, uh, Rhett. Can you take the rest of this?" 

"Yeah, of course. Are you ok?" 

"I'm good," he said softly. He smiled, stopping himself from saying baby. 

Walking out of the room and down to their shared office. Thinking for a moment, that maybe he should unsend. To message Rhett and say he didn’t want that. That it wasn’t time. But he had waited his entire life to tell him. To ask this. He needed to take charge. He loved to be in control. Needed it. But he craved for Rhett to take him as no one else had ever been able. To help him release control utterly. 

He knew enough in the brief times of assertiveness from Rhett, from the unintentional moments he had immobilised him and the smoldering glances that had left him weak kneed and breathless that he was more than able to give Link what he wanted. But he wouldn't fucking beg. 

He ran his hands through his hair, unsure what he was doing exactly. He had fought to get Rhett where he wanted him, utterly submissive to him, and now he was just going to roll over? Would Rhett understand this was not a permanent arrangement? Would he respect him later? Respect him now for admitting he wanted this? Be able or willing to shift? To switch back?

And even aside from all that, how was he ever going to get over the decades spent protecting himself from a man that might have been able to love him exactly how he had needed all along? 

The envelope was just the final acknowledgement. The final step in his opening up to Rhett. The final offering of himself. It was a big deal, but, this was so much more.

Link’s phone began shaking against his thigh. He took a deep breath and pulled it out of his pocket. Surprised to see it was a call instead of a text.

“Hello, Sir. I um. I need to see you. Please. Now.” Rhett voice hesitant but firm.

“Rhett?” 

“I’m uh…” 

“We can’t really…” Link started, trying to cut him off, unsure if he was ready to talk to him. He didn’t even know the words he could say, let alone would say.

“Sir, with all due respect. We own the fucking place. Where are you right now?” 

“I’m, uh,” he looked around himself wildly, not ready to face the physical reality of Rhett in front of him either.

Their office door opened suddenly and was filled with Rhett, his phone to his ear, an unreadable look on his face.

“Rhett…” Link lowered his phone, dropping it onto the desk, his eyes never leaving the other man's.

“Sir,” Rhett began walking towards him, pushing the door shut with a flick of his wrist as he walked through.

“I. Rhett. Will you just stop.” 

They looked at each other. Both fighting their own battles. Neither wanting to stay away from the other.

“Sir?” 

“Rhett. Just call me Link for a minute, huh?” The fact it was work hours was the only thing helping him to keep his self-worth, being so far from in control in front of his sub.

Rhett’s steps wavered a little and he came to a stop. Unnerved by Link’s request. By his text messages. By the look on his face now. 

“Ok. Link,” he swallowed, holding his gaze.

“Rhett. I.” 

“Do you wanna go for a walk or something?” he asked, knowing Link found it easier to talk when busy. 

“No. Rhett,” he took a slow step closer. Speaking slowly. Hesitantly. Not wanting to say anything at all, but needing for Rhett to know this part of his truth as well. “Rhett. I thought you would hate me.” 

“What?” Unsure what this had to do with the messages that Link had sent him. 

“If. If I ever told you. Showed you. Took… what I needed from you. What I wanted.” 

“Well. If you had told me about it, all in one go, I might have. But, we’re not kids, and. Well, it’s been kinda..” 

“I know all that, Rhett. Just. Listen huh?” 

He watched Link move closer still. Still too far to touch. But close enough to hear his breathing. Faster than his own.

“To be honest. I’m kinda freaking out, Rhett.”

“Sir?” he glanced over Link’s shoulder to the wall behind him, trying to collect his thoughts and then shifted back at his best friends face. “Link?” his name somehow feeling foreign to him after all these years but recognizing the familiar signs of anxiety coming from the other man.

“You get I’ve been testing you, yeah? Testing us? Trying to see if I can be your Dom, if you can be my sub, with all the history we have, but, even more than that? If I pushed. If you. If you would stay? What it would take for you to leave? To look at me again the way you did on the hike before. Before I told you I loved you. Before you told me.” 

“Yeah. I know,” replied Rhett, watching him closely.

“You’re still here, Rhett.” he said quietly. 

His eyes dropping to the floor before taking the very long trip back up to the other man’s eyes. Finding patient openness where he had thought he would find ridicule. Link being a sissy boy after all. He almost had to grab for him to stop himself losing his balance. His sincere and open respect so unexpected it was like a smack to the side of his head. 

“Where else would I be, Link?” he asked.

“Rhett?” 

They both took a small step towards each other, hands reaching for the others. Fingers tangling. Rhett’s palm slightly clammy, Link’s cool and dry but shaking. 

“I know, Link. I love you too.” 

“I’m kind of.” He tried to find the words he needed and found only the envelope staring back at him. Never really believing that he would let Rhett open it. “I’m uh. I dunno how to feel. I know how to make you…to help you see you… to feel... everything new. And how to, look after you, how to guide you, but I don’t know how...” 

‘It’s ok, Sir. Link. It’s ok.” 

“But, Rhett? It’s really not. What the fuck did we wait so long for? Why did I wait?” 

Rhett’s shoulders dropped, relaxing, realizing now where the panic was coming from. “To be ready. It’s just. We’re ready now. I’m ready now. And you are too, I guess.” 

“I love you, Rhett.” 

“I know. It's ok, man. Are you ok?” 

“No. I'm not. I feel like I've wasted half my life. Rhett. I want you. With me. Like. I wanna be…” he paused, before steaming ahead angry at himself. His stance rigid, “I don’t want a fucking picket fence, I want chains and pain and you screaming my name. But I want it to be you.” He glared up him, unaware he was doing so, “Screaming my name. And always looking at me like you are now.” 

“They should put that on a Hallmark card, Sir.” said Rhett with a small smile, “I, for one, would swoon.”

“Yeah, I’m in talks with them for their fall kink range.” he deadpanned, relieved Rhett had eased some of the tension.

“Sir? You know I don't want nobody else, don't you?” 

“Mmmm,” Link looked up at him again, deciding in for a penny in for a pound. He would never talk to him like this again. “No. I don't.” 

“Really?” 

Link smiled a little to himself. “I don’t believe that’s true, Rhett. I know you think it is.” 

“Sir.” replied Rhett quietly, not wanting to be drawn into a conversation that was only a further waste of their time.

“I’ve believed my entire life, Rhett, that you would hate this. Hate me for wanting this. I can’t just decide to believe you. I will learn to. I’m not an idiot. But, I can’t just flick a switch, ok?”

“Can I come home with you tonight, Sir?” Rhett asked, slowly moving his arms around Link, pulling him against him. Wanting to shut down the silent accusations and guilt Link was putting on himself for being afraid. Wanting to redirect him to now. Because now was all they had. 

“Yes. Please,” he leaned against him, feeling his body trembling with pent-up nervous energy. Firmly in flight or fight mode. Unsure if Rhett could feel it too.

“Will you let me cook you dinner?” he said gently as if he was talking to a trapped animal. 

“Ah huh. Ok.” 

“Watch a movie?” 

“Yes. We can do that.” Link shifted a little in his arms, moving even closer. “But I get to choose it. And have the remote.”

Both men smiled. Whatever helped right?

“Will you let me,” Rhett continued as he bent down and kissed Link’s mouth gently. “make you feel really really good during the boring parts?”

Link laughed, kissing him back, his arms resting around his waist, hands clasped. “Yes, honey.” 

“Will, ah. Will you let me touch you now, Sir?” Rhett’s hands moving firmly over his shoulders, feeling them still tense with the emotions Link had hidden from them both for years. “I can feel how much you want it, Sir,” his voice quiet. Not wanting to push, but not wanting to back down either. “Would you like me to do that for you now? You could just stand here, leaning against me while I stroke you nice and slow? Make you feel good, Sir? I could take your mind of all this stuff you don’t need to be worryin’ about, Daddy. Let me look after you, Sir.” 

Link eyes closed, his face resting against Rhett’s chest, his heartbeat reassuring and arousing. The vitality of him. His arms so solidly around his own body. So certain. His voice one he recognized quicker than his own. Knowing Rhett was trying to let him feel in charge and in control, when they both knew that right now he was not.

“Please, Sir?” He said quietly, his lips brushing the top of Link’s head, his breath in his hair. “I need you now. Please, Sir?” 

Link took a slow steady breath. “Rhett,” he tried again. “I dunno that that is a good idea.” 

Moaning quietly against his shirt when he felt Rhett’s hand move down his back, cupping his ass, bringing him closer to him, feeling Rhett’s own arousal against this hip. Feeling his words whispered across his ear sending shivers down his body.

“Please, Sir. I wanna make you feel nice. Let me take care of my Daddy.” 

“We…”

“Sshhh, Link. Let me.” 

“I don’t need this now, Rhett. I…” he murmured even has he leaned heavier against him. His own hands moving up his back, moving beneath Rhett’s shirt, feeling the heat of his skin against his palms.

“I need this now, Link. Just, let me make you feel good?” 

“Stop talking, Rhett.” 

They kissed again, passionately, but slowly. Hands moving over hard bodies, searching and finding hard need. Link moaned softly, feeling Rhett’s fingers struggling to undo his pants one handed, his other hand still holding Link to him firmly as if worried he was going to run.

Feeling the button at last release quickly, his fingers sliding down the zipper and into his underwear, closing around him gently. 

“Oh, thank you, Sir. I. Gosh, you feel nice, Daddy.” 

“Rhett.” 

“Sshhh, Daddy. I want you to feel nice. I wanna make you feel good, you make me feel good all the time.”

“I,” Link tried to move back a little so he could look up at Rhett’s face, but he was having none of that. His arm holding him firmly against him, so Link talked quietly against his chest, “I love you, Rhett. I’ve always loved you. Wanted you.” 

“I know, Sir. I love you. It’s gonna be ok, Link. Shhh. Just focus on how this feels right now. You in my hand. Knowing I am doing this because I love you. Love it. Need to know I can make you feel happy.”

Link shut his eyes tightly, praying he wouldn’t cry. What the fuck was going on? 

“Sir. I wish I had spent the last twenty years doing this for you. With you. I do. But.” he paused, moaning with Link as he moved slowly over him. “But, I love that we’re doing it now. I don’t think I was ready, Link. I wish I could have been. But I don’t think that I was.” 

“Baby, don’t stop.” Link whispered against him, holding him tighter.

“You make me so happy, Sir. I love what we do, and why and how. I love the way you love me.” 

“Rhett, shut up yeah?” said Link harshly. The big idiot was gonna make him cry and he was not going to allow that to happen.

He smiled, kissing the top of his head again. Feeling Link relax against him, his breathing calming from the panicked need to escape to the low slow aroused breathlessness. Feeling his hips shifting slowly against him.

“Sir. Would you...Will you please let me suck you?” 

“Fucking hell, Rhett.”

“Will you, baby?” 

“I’m not your baby.” he said automatically, but still meant it.

“I wanna be yours, Sir.”

“Kneel.” 

“Thank you, Sir.”

Link’s eyes slipped closed as Rhett’s mouth moved around him. The wet heat of him focusing all of Link’s thoughts to the sensations he was drawing out of his body. 

He brought his hands to Rhett’s head, his fingers tangled in his hair, for balance and to try and anchor himself to something. To someone. He groaned loudly. Shifting his hips slowly watching Rhett pleasuring him with his mouth.

He swallowed every sentence that threatened to spill out of his mouth. He had told Rhett more than enough. He had told him to open the envelope. He could feel himself on the verge of either coming or losing his erection completely. 

He needed to take charge. He needed to shut out his thoughts. His hand gripped Rhett’s hair firmly. Easing him from his cock. Kneeling down in front of him. Kissing him hard, his own hands fumbling with Rhett’s jeans, forcing them down his hips while Rhett helped, finding him hard and ready, hearing him gasp when Link’s hand closed around him.

The regrets and fears and uncertainties forgotten for now. His building arousal bringing with it the calm confidence he craved and needed.

“I want to take you to The Club again.” 

“I wanna please you, Sir.” Rhett breathed against his neck, moving slowly in his hand, “Whatever you want. I want.” 

“Just us. This time. But soon.” Link said softly, increasing his pace. “Very soon.” 

“I would love that, Sir.” 

“You feel really nice, Rhett.” 

“Thank you, Sir.” 

“I feel. I feel lucky that I get to do this.”

“I feel lucky that you want to.”

“Get on the couch, Rhett.” 

“Mmmm. Yes, Sir.”

“On your back. I wanna look at you.” 

Rhett scrambled across the floor and onto the couch, neither man caring about dignity. Just each other. Link moving across the room to make sure the door was locked. Which it wasn’t. He slid it across, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his shirt, dropping them as he walked his eyes on Rhett as the other man squirmed on the couch undressing as fast as he could. Their eyes met and both smiled as he detoured to his desk for lube. Rules were made to be broken.

“In a hurry, Rhett?” he asked. His voice thankfully steady.

“No. Uh, Sir. Just. Wanna be ready for you.” he replied laughing quietly, watching Link pull off his jeans and underwear. Realising it was quite rare for Link to do this. After, he would, but often times during he was as clothed as he possibly could be to still get what he wanted. 

“Think you’re ready for this?” 

Rhett let his eyes move over Link slowly.

“No, I don’t think I am. But, why don’t you give me a try?” 

Link rested his knee between Rhett’s legs, lowering himself against the length of him, kissing him while sinking against his body. Both moaning at the sensation. Rhett’s arms closing around him as Link continued to support his weight on his hands, then elbows, moving against him. 

“Baby, we shouldn’t be doing this now.” he said as he kissed him slowly.

“I need you, Sir. Please. Just this once.” 

“We agreed we would…” he said, kissing him still.

“Don’t you want me, Sir?” he asked as sweetly as he could manage.

“Rhett.” 

“I’m not going to tell you what to do, Sir, But. Can I suggest you...uh….” 

“Hmm?” 

“Fuck me, Daddy,” he continued, as he licked his neck from his shoulder to his ear, tickling his skin with his beard, his voice low and seductive with an undercurrent of amusement. 

Link laughed quietly. Untangling himself and sitting up carefully. A head injury on the edge of the coffee table would be a real mood killer. 

“Gimme your hand, Princess.” 

Rhett obeyed, staring up at him, blinking slowly. Aiming for "innocent schoolgirl". Achieving "eager middle-aged man". Link laughed again, holding Rhett’s hand but laughing too much to apply the lube.

“Baby,” he started.

“Yes, Daddy?” asked Rhett, blinking up at him, unable to hide the smirk when he saw Link’s expression. 

“You have fuck me written in neon across your forehead.” 

“Really?” 

Both laughed, “Really, baby. Maybe...uh, practice that on your own time. I like what you were aiming for. So, uh, points for that but, in the meantime.” He applied some lube to Rhett’s palm and his own fingers. “Make my cock nice and slippery for you.” 

“Yes, Sir,” he said laughing quietly still. In no small part because Link seemed a lot calmer than he had been.

“I’m gonna wipe that smile off your face, Boy.” 

“I do so hope so, Sir.” 

Link smiled, rocking his hips into Rhett’s hand and pushed his fingers inside Rhett slowly. Watching his face transform from sexily amused to completely focused on him, his breathing stopping as he clenched around Link’s fingers, rocking onto his hand. 

“Mmmm. Nice, baby.” 

“Gosh. I, uh. Oh. That’s really good.” 

Moments later Link was fucking him slowly, all urgency on hold a moment. 

“Sir. So, so good.”

Both silent as they moved, eyes locked, their pace increasing steadily. Needing to hurry.

“Rhett?” 

“Yes.” 

“Can I take you to the club tonight?”

He moaned quietly, moving his hips to meet him. “Yes, Sir.” 

Link moaned quietly, “Touch yourself now. I love that.”

His hand still slippery from preparing Link closed around his own erection, stroking slowly. His eyes never leaving Link’s. Glazing over a little at the sensations washing through his body.

“I wanna make you edge. Over and over. Just me. And you. We uh, might need to start late tomorrow morning. I wanna make you really, really beg.” 

“Oh, gosh. Sir,” Rhett moaned softly, “Yes, Sir. I’d love that.” his hips shifting to meet Link’s own.

“How you feel about being hit by something other than my hand.” he asked, the last word almost lost, Link groaning against his shoulder as he felt Rhett tense hard around him at his words, the other man’s breathing erratic, low moans, his free hand squeezing Link’s ass.

“Ah. That might be something I’d like,” he said quietly, Stroking faster. “I, uh. Can I come now, Sir?”

“It’s office hours, Rhett, why don’t you call me Link.” 

“Do I still have to ask?” 

“It’s up to you, honey.” They kissed again deeply, breathing heavily.

“Link?” 

He smiled slowly at the giant beneath him.

“Yes, Baby.” 

“Is is ok for me to come now while you’re fucking me?” Rocking to meet him, faster. “Please, Link? You feel so fucking good.” 

“Do I?” 

“Yeah, ya do. Can you, uh. Can you fuck me a bit harder, Link. Please? I uh….I like it when you make it hurt a little.” he moaned loudly, “Yeah, yeah….Like that, man. So. Deep, and ah. So. Gosh. So, fucking good.”

“Fuck, Rhett. I’m gonna come.” 

“Yeah, Daddy, come with me, Link.”

Both trembling against one another for a long time, trying to be as quiet as possible, before finally coming to rest covered in sweat and come. Rhett stuck to the leather of the couch. 

“Guess we’re uh, rescheduling movie night?” Rhett murmured quietly. 

“Yeah, Rhett. I think I like my idea better,” he kissed his chest smiling against him, Rhett’s fingers tangled in his hair, “Just for a change.”


End file.
